


床雪

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 解开你红肚带，撒一床雪花白，普天下所有的眼泪都在你眼中荡开。——周云蓬《不会说话的爱情》
Relationships: 康双
Kudos: 1





	床雪

1  
向人杰接到王海郦的电话的时候，吃惊得手里的红枣都滚到沙发底下去了。他手忙脚乱地摁了接听，一边狼狈地趴到地板上，试图寻找那个滚落的红枣：“喂，咋啦双儿？”  
那头的背景音听来似乎是在街上，并没多嘈杂，但车辆驶过的声音仍然很明显。在那之上，是王海郦安静的呼吸声。  
迟钝如向人杰也能联系前文听出其中不同寻常的气味。  
电话两头都是一片寂静，王海郦像是暂时都没有要接话的意思，气氛如同绷紧的弦，锁定了气机，一触即发。向人杰张了张嘴，却不知该说什么，又仿佛隐隐有了些预感，难得安静地等待着。  
他忆起放假之前，王海郦变得喜怒无常的脾气，和那一场无声的冷战。明明就在隔壁，明明就在怀里，却像隔着千里之遥，隔着撕不开的薄纱，看不清看不透他的恋人到底在想着什么。  
但那怎么可能呢，他分明知道，只是不愿去想。  
王海郦的声音骤然打断他的思绪，却叫他更加慌乱起来。  
王海郦说：“我在你家楼下。”  
“啊？双儿你别哄……”向人杰下意识觉得这不是真的，但身体已经诚实地跳了起来。窗外骤然炸响了一个烟花，电话那头传来同步的声响，与此同时，通话也被对面单方面挂断。  
向人杰听着耳边“嘟、嘟、嘟”的断线声，那个“我”字在嘴边停滞了很久，生生化作一声叹息。  
那就是真的了。

2  
王海郦站在路灯下，手揣进口袋里。  
他也不是很清楚自己为什么发疯，在大年三十这天抛下一切，坐飞机来找向人杰。  
一个陌生的城市，路人陌生的口音，连手机都只剩下个位数的电量，他才艰难地到达这里。可真的站在这，他又感到无比迷茫。  
他几乎要掉泪了，而一个气味熟悉的怀抱就这样毫无征兆地包裹住他。向人杰温热的嘴唇触碰他的脸侧，引动周遭的白皙皮肤全都发起烫来，他轻微地挣扎了一下，就被轻而易举地勾起了情欲。  
他感到自己在燃烧，烧透了理智与尊严，他陌生地听到自己的声音略带哭腔的请求：“我们做吧。”  
火焰在他耳畔劈啪作响。

3  
王海郦白皙消瘦的身体几近赤裸地绽放在苍白的床单上，只剩下一条红色的四角内裤挂在他突兀的骨骼上，几乎是凹陷的小腹总让向人杰想着短斤少两，这词用在人身上到底不对，偏生他觉得合适，不愿意改。  
王海郦已经硬了，却因着尺寸的缘故，那鼓囊囊的一小包只显得可爱，向人杰拿手去捋，床上细瘦的身子就跟着动一动，两条白净浑圆的腿从红艳艳的四角内裤下围露出来，正如冰天雪地中生出一点红梅，更衬得此景温香软玉。  
这是条CK的四角内裤，红得没半点偏，连标签都是同色系的暗纹，是向人杰送给王海郦的。起初王海郦还不愿意穿，向人杰好说歹说地夸了他一通，才算是不情不愿地穿给他看了，看了之后向人杰差点把床板都给王海郦操穿。王海郦一身天生白皙的皮肤格外映衬那正红，挂在大腿上露出白嫩的两瓣屁股肉的模样简直烧人，向人杰也是不知觉地就又把那块布料扒到了王海郦大腿上。宾馆暖气开得足，倒也不怎么冷，就是王海郦害羞地缩了缩，一双红通通水汪汪的眼睛向他望过来。  
那双明亮无辜的眼睛，含着一汪春水般的泪，向他望过来，直望进向人杰肺腑膏肓。向人杰呼吸一滞，只想让他别流泪，又搔着痒着巴不得他哭得更狠些，便掐住他奶头肉尖，粗鲁得跟条狗似的咬上他的嘴。  
他这般急切，前戏也做的粗糙。王海郦断断续续地喘息着，间或做些挣扎，却再没有旁的声息。哪怕是他嘴唇被吮吻的声音，或者手指在他的身体里搅动发出的响动，也比他声带的震动更响。  
他与被强奸也没什么分别。  
可他的手又虚弱地攀附着向人杰的肩背，显露出他对身上人的感情。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，那不痛苦，只溢满了悲伤。  
向人杰进入他身体的时候，那具细瘦的身子像脱水的鱼一样弹跳起来，他张大嘴，发出无声地啼哭。透明的泪迹滑过他柔软的脸，是因张力而凸起的液体表面被悲伤刺破，四散奔逃。  
隔着一层薄薄的纱帘，远方的烟火呼啸着飞上天空，激烈地绽开一朵朵巨大而明亮的花，绮丽的光镀在二人的身体上，似乎是欢乐的，但又有些寂寞。  
仿佛在影射王海郦隐藏在肉体快感之下的，孤单的灵魂。

4  
大年初一，天正逐渐变成明亮的白。  
王海郦是被冻醒的。每一寸皮肉上传来的疲倦与他所感到的冷做着抗争，他下意识往床的一边靠了靠，想躲进向人杰的怀抱里，却扑了个空。  
他的睡意一下子就被清空了。  
他急躁地撑起身体，扫过空荡荡的床铺之后，又环视整个房间，可到处都没有向人杰的身影。  
向人杰走了，这个认知让王海郦像失去了支撑的娃娃一样，缓慢地滑落到被子里。他把自己整个儿包裹起来，密不透风地，好像这样，就能在抵挡冷空气的同时，抵御来自心的寒冷。  
即使在大年三十离开家人千里送操，向人杰也能做出不打招呼就丢下他一个人的事情，似乎不光是他想要的那一部分没可能满足，甚至连对方对他的爱，都开始缓慢地流失了。他不知道该怎样抓紧向人杰，明明爱他爱到发疯，胸口发痛，却连跟他好好相处都开始变得困难，总是充满猜疑和不安的恋情几乎要将他压垮。  
眼泪又一次溢出眼眶，这一次，因为没有人在身边，王海郦干脆不再压抑情绪，任由眼泪沾湿洁白的枕巾和被褥，任由自己抽噎着发出悲伤的声音。  
真的一点也不想离开他，只想一辈子都赖在他身旁，想被他叫双儿，被他拥抱，霸占他的一切才好。  
将失去他的假设让王海郦感到眩晕和耳鸣。

5  
“双儿？吃早饭啦。”向人杰回来的时候，床上的那个人裹着被子鼓鼓囊囊地蜷缩成一团，像个小雪堆。他放下热腾腾的包子和豆浆，温柔地环住那个圆球，撅着嘴想要给王海郦一个早安吻，却看到他哭得满脸通红几乎要厥过去的画面，大惊失色。他赶紧把人从被子里捞出来，抽床头的纸巾给人擦脸：“哎哟我滴双儿哭成这样怕是要把我心肝都揉碎咯。”  
他刻意搞笑，王海郦也没露出哪怕一星半点的笑意来，反倒扁了扁嘴，“哇”得一声又哭了，一边嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么。向人杰一开始没听清，哄着他又说了一遍，这才听明白，甚至有些哭笑不得。  
“我当然爱你了，这不是天还没亮就下楼给你买早饭了吗。”向人杰亲了亲王海郦红艳艳的嘴唇，又擦掉一些新流出来的眼泪，“我跟我爸妈说了，中午带你回家吃饭，你这眼泪汪汪的，我妈就要骂我了。”  
王海郦拿水光潋滟的眼睛望了望他，还不时抽噎着，却凑上去吻住了他的嘴。  
新年的第一缕阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照在床上，像正融化的雪。


End file.
